Silence/Story
Prologue Voices whispered throughout the cave, resonating on the walls, echoing. Although the voices were nothing more than a hushed whisper, their words were clear and audible, and what they were talking about could be heard on the other side of the cave. Well, that would have been the case, if not for the pounding noise of the waterfall, which sent a cool mist throughout the insides of the cave. Behind this waterfall sat a small group of cats, starlight shimmering their fur. Some cats, however, were no more than a faint shadow, their memory all but forgotten by time itself. In the middle of this group sat a blue-ish gray she-cat, her icy blue gaze drifting across the cats present. Her ears pricked, and she raised her voice, so that she could be heard over the pounding of the waterfall. "Are we all here?" Her voice echoed off the "wall" made by the crashing water. Her question was met by a soft mew from a ginger tom, whose pelt looked like fire itself. "We're not all here, Bluestar. Remember those who we lost in the battle with the Place of No Stars...." His eyes were glazed with sorrow, and he bowed his head. "Yes, Firestar, that I am aware of. But, Spottedleaf died to save Sandstorm..." in a hushed voice, she added "..you were never meant to be with her. It was her destiny to die how she did, and her memory will be honored in StarClan for many many moons to come." Turning back to the rest of the cats, her voice rang with the authority that reminded every cat of her former leadership. "Now that we're all here, I think it's time to discuss what we should do." "It's about him, isn't it?" A black-furred she-cat's voice rose above the rest. Her dark green gaze met the former leader's stare evenly, and Bluestar could only nod in return. "Well, the last time I saw him, I was alive. He vowed vengeance. I've watched over my brothers and ThunderClan ever since I died, and I haven't seen him from the skies we walk. Bluestar, are you sure it's him?" Bluestar nodded. "Hollyleaf, I'm sure it's him. Who else could it be? I was just as furious as the founding leaders when that rogue found out about our secrets. Plus, since the Dark Forest fell, we haven't had any problems from them. The cats who were there vanished after Tigerstar and the others disappeared. I've been watching the Clans closer and closer since Sol left, and up until now, everything's been peaceful. An innocent leader was murdered! Now what will that Clan do?" Bluestar hissed, the fur on her neck raised in anger. "What can we do, Bluestar?! We're dead! We shouldn't intervene with the lives of those still alive. All we can do is sit and watch. Or, perhaps we could send an omen to the medicine cats?" Hollyleaf's gaze burned into Bluestar's pelt, her fur spiked up in anger. "I don't think we should be so quick to assume. How do we not know it was just a passing rogue?" "That's just the thing... He told you he vowed vengeance. And now that he's said that, and now this. A good warrior is dead, Hollyleaf!" Firestar's voice grew sharp, and he rounded on his granddaughter. "My own daughter! Killed by this...savage brute. I knew we shouldn't have let him leave. But I let my own pacifist views shield my eyes from the truth. We should have killed him. And now, even Sandstorm is on her way to joining us. Bramblestar isn't going to be happy either, having to pick a new deputy so soon after this." Firestar whipped around, and made his way from the group of cats. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go get my daughter." Hollyleaf's head hung, and she sighed. "I'm.... I'm so sorry.... I knew I should have...done something..." Bluestar's ice blue eyes bore into Hollyleaf's pelt. "It's not your fault. The warrior code tells us we are not to kill unnecessarily. Had you killed him back then, who knows what would have happened... I guess now we'll just just have to keep an eye on the Clans a little more." The black she-cat raised her head, and looked up towards the roof of the cave. Letting out a sigh, she thought to herself. isn't good. I know it's not. He's back, and it's my fault. Had I only killed him when I was alive... Squirrelflight would still be alive. Category:Cloudskye's Articles Category:Fanfiction Category:Silence